Chasing Flora
by MissUmaThurman
Summary: Flora Williamson, the apple of her brother's eye and a shining-star within the community; somehow, she could do no wrong. That was until her past arrived to haunt her, as well as the untimely arrival of those she had forgotten. Then again, was life supposed to be so simple?


**1996: Edinburgh - Simon 'Sick Boy's' Home: -**

The room wasn't well-lit, the streetlight outside providing the only attainable source of light. Soft snores escaped the chapped-lips of the inhabitants of the room, startling the only-occupant still wide-awake; however, as Spud began to ready his arm, another presence startled him once more. Blue met blue and all remained deadly-still. He couldn't do it, not whilst those bright-blue eyes stared back at him. She was innocent and pure, undeserving of the tragedy that subsequently was her life. Spud allowed the syringe to fall onto the stained-carpet, before turning his head to face the two-men slumped beside the window; high as kites and painfully unaware of the visitor. He craned his neck back to the door; watching the blonde-speck with a mixture of caution and curiosity. Her blue eyes were piercing, he could feel her staring into his battered and bruised soul; although, they were exactly the same as her elder brother's. Spud wondered if the right-move was to wake Simon, but quickly decided against that action.

"F-Flora?" Spud stuttered cautiously.  
Flora hadn't stopped trembling, her small frame was shaking violently. She watched the man before her with an immense amount of caution; Flora wanted her brother.

"W-Where's my brother?" Flora whimpered quietly.

Spud stole another glance at the sleeping-figures of Mark and Simon, before sighing and standing to his full height of 6 foot. This action earned another small whimper from Flora; who shrunk back in an obvious sign-of fear. Spud quickly raised his palms in surrender, trying to re-assure the small child.

"Please, I-I'm not going to hurt you Sic-Simon is sleeping." Spud paused, watching the young girl carefully. "Are-Are you alright?"

Flora quickly shook her head and evaluated the gawky man stood before her. This was one of Simon's friends that her parents had disliked immensely, however, her young-mind hadn't exactly processed that. He'd been very kind to her so far, but she didn't know him or why he was the only one still-awake, when she could see her brother knocked-out in the corner.

"What's your name?" Flora queried curiously, trying to keep her voice-down and tilting her head to look at Spud's thin features.

"I'm Daniel, but your brother calls me Spud." He returned slowly.

"That's an odd name..." Flora mused quietly, before smiling a tried-grin at her brothers lanky-friend. "I like it."

Spud released a breath before returning the smile, at least Flora was becoming used to his presence had had stopped shaking. Flora wrapped her arms around her torso and sighed sadly, why couldn't Simon wake up?

"Why are you awake, it's late? Did you have a nightmare?" Flora simply nodded along. "I have them too, nasty ones."

"I-I have bad ones, Simon is usually there to help; he reads me a story. I think that reading and writing stories is the way forward." Flora rambled quickly, the cold-air causing her small frame to quake as a small-shiver soared through her bones.

She was only seven, Spud thought; he, himself, may-not be the smartest bloke-around; but he had enough common-sense to try and remove this innocent child away from Simon's room of sin.

"I-I'll tell you story, if you like?"

Flora's features lit up and in a tired, yet quick movement, grabbed Spud's hand and dragged him from Simon's grubby bedroom. Ten minutes later, Flora was fast-asleep; content and unaware once more of the dangerous world around her. Spud placed a scatty, yet clearly-loved teddy-bear in the crook of Flora's tiny arm; before quietly exiting the room. He trudged back to Simon's bedroom, returning to his spot at the end of the bed. Spud sighed sadly, Flora was an honest-delight; too pure for this corrupt world. He hoped that Flora would sleep peacefully, that the nightmares would remain at-bay for now; as he knew himself, that a restful slumber wouldn't come easy tonight. Reaching for the syringe he had discarded earlier, Spud began to ready his arm and sent a silent, yet almost-ironic apology to the younger Williamson sibling.


End file.
